creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Lumite Wall
Basic Information The Lumite Wall is a blueish-pink building-block structured like Baryt with bright blue edges on 2 sides and a darker, more violet shade on 4 sides. All edges are slightly beveled. How to obtain Lumite Walls can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "q"), but only after the crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. Lumite Walls in their crafted form cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. This crafted block can be bought in infinite amounts like all placeable blocks and objects as parts of Building kits for Blueprints that can be customized for this purpose. Building kits have to be paid with Coins that can be bought for real money in the Store via Steam wallet. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects will not unlock their crafting recipes though. How to unlock the crafting recipe To unlock the crafting recipe for Lumite Walls in your crafting menu for free, you'll have to: * create Diamond Rods by putting Diamond bars into a Processor. Diamond Ore can be extracted from Nodes found on the Lava layer underground or made from Coal Nodes by throwing Fire Bombs at them * smelt Lumite bars by putting Lumite Ore into a Forge. Lumite Ore can be extracted from Nodes only found on the Corruption layer deep underground * and craft blocks of Diamond Glass (after unlocking the according crafting recipe) How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Lumite Walls at a time, you'll need: * 2 Diamond Rods made of Diamond (bars) in a Processor * 4 Lumite bars made in a Forge from Lumite Ore * 2 Globs of Goo, either crafted from Mold in the Crafting Menu or occasionally obtainable from many Creatures either as a loot or pet-harvest Please note that Light Lumite Walls and Dark Lumite Walls will not be unlocked in any way by crafting Lumite Wall, since these blocks can both only be made after finding and learning the according rare Recipes. Lumite Walls also do not play any part in unlocking the crafting recipe for Lumite Stairs or Lumite Roofs. How to process Lumite Walls further Since update R49 on November 15th 2017 you can put (blocks of) Lumite Walls into a Processor to cut them into 2 cylindrical-shaped Beveled Lumite Columns each. Since update R56 on September 27th 2018 you can also process 1 Lumite Walls into 4 Lumite Slopes or into 2 Beveled Lumite Slabs. Lumite Slopes can then be processed further into either 2 Lumite Slope Inner Corners or 2 Lumite Slope Outer Corners. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Lumite Walls and Lumite Slopes. You merely have to carry Lumite Walls or Lumite Slopes in your inventory or quickbar and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). Then put the block/s you want to process into the Processor with right-click on their icon that is now sorted at the top of the large inventory window to the left side of the Processor window, or drag & drop the stack/s into the Processor slot with your left mouse button. How to use Lumite Walls can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. You can fully rotate Lumite Walls into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up blocks of Lumite Walls that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Lumite Walls can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. Category:Crafted Category:Decor Category:Building Block Category:Processable